Code: Game
by SnowTime
Summary: Bloodlines, Ninjas, Gods. What's one more little odd thing in this world? A little girl with the world's most wanted Cheat Code powers! "Who's The Requester? And why are you looking for her?" "Because her ability's very convenient to say the least." FemNaru with Game Powers


**A TEASER PROJECT. Has yet to gain full project status, so don't expect much from it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto series.**

**A/N: Criticisms are fine. Don't like, don't read. I apologize for any mistakes in advance.**

**Unedited; if this were to become a full project, I need another Beta that is good at tenses and vocabulary. Thanks.**

* * *

><p><strong>~Chapter 1: GaMe~<strong>

* * *

><p>Dozens of blue boxes floated around, almost lazily as a tiny girl blonde hummed as she sorted through them. They show various things ranging from status, to inventory, and other interfaces one would find in a game; however, this was reality so such a thing shouldn't be possible, but in a whole with ninjas, bloodlines and gods? What's one more little odd thing in this world?<p>

The blue boxes blinked in and out of existence rapidly as the girl moved her fingers faster and faster, her eyes darting from one to another in a split second, seemingly looking for something specific, until she let out a gleeful "Aha!" as a single little box remained behind. She whooped and partied in victory until she caught herself and gleefully skipped away into the rapidly appearing fog as her childish laughter echoed away.

xxxxx

Zabuza killed an oncoming bandit swiftly in half and continued to do so as the ground was dyed red, but it didn't matter to him. He lived for blood, and it could easily be washed away with a quick water jutsu that his village was so in tuned with. A scratching sound appeared from his right and he slashed at it, or he would have if he had not stopped himself in time to see a small child, barely four giggling at him and doing the universal 'Up' gesture of all children.

He picked her up by the collar of her shirt, noting that it was large, oversized, and the only thing she seemed to be wearing. She was also light, not even matching half of the weight of his sword and had curious blue eyes, mischievous like a cats and a head full of spiky blonde hair that was surprisingly mud-free, like the rest of her appearance. He grunted as he took everything in about the kid that _may_ be an enemy. Which he doubted.

"What is a brat like you doing here?" he asked her as he held her up so they were face to face. She giggled slightly as she answered.

"A quest!" her voice innocent like her appearance as he rose an invisible eyebrow.

"A quest?"

"For you!" and with a slight _'Ding!'_ noise, a box appeared in front of him and he immediately dropped the kid, hand gripping tightly on his beloved sword as he tensed, eyes raking the box. The girl only picked herself off the ground after she was dropped unceremoniously on her butt, but looked just as energetic as before as she waited for him to finish.

**[ A quest has been issued to you! ]**

**[ Mission: Find the tiny boy named Haku and save him! Give him plenty of love and care! ]**

**[ Rank: Easy as pie for you, but be gentle! ]**

**[ Reward: One follower and student in the form of Haku! 1 level up! ]**

**[ Extra info: Haku is the last member of the Yuki Clan, possessor of the Ice Release. Extremely loyal. A good son if you want. ]**

**[ Yes / No ]**

He gave the kid a flat, but interested look as he tried to dispel the genjutsu, and found out he couldn't.

"Interesting kid, but if I find out you're trying something, that head of yours will be rolling." he threaten and carried her by her collar as he went to find this so-called Haku. He vaguely noticed the words that floated above her heads after he accepted the 'Quest', but dismissed it for later.

xxxxx

Haku cried over the dead bodies of his parents. One that tried to kill him, and the other that died to protect him.

'_Why?' _he cried in his mind. Did having this bloodline of his made it so that even the love that his parents felt for each other meant nothing? That everything was just a lie and could be so easily destroyed? He sat there mindlessly after he cried as if he was waited for something.

For what? He didn't know, and he was too young to actually survive on his own, and will most likely be killed by others who feared his bloodline - just like his father. A bowl of ramen suddenly popped in front of him in a poof of smoke and just floated there until he slowly took it in his hands. It was warm, and smelled delicious - but, where had it come from?

He looked up into the bright eyes of a girl that was younger than him as she giggled.

"Haku! I - Got - A - Quest - For - You!" she said each word with a clap as she also gave a little twirl.

'_A quest? What?' _and so he asked but his reply was a pair of chopsticks as she dug into her own bowl - when did she get that? - and feeling his stomach rumble, he also ate it without question. Feeling happier with his stomach now full and warm, he repeated his question.

"What quest?"

"What it sounds like!" and with a _'Ding!_' a box appeared before the startled boy.

**[ A quest has been issued to you! ]**

**[ Mission: Find the ninja named Zabuza! ]**

**[ Rank: A bit hard for you, but no worries! No chance of death. ]**

**[ Reward: A master and possible father in Zabuza! 500 EXP. ]**

**[ Extra info: Zabuza is one of the Seven Swordsman of Kiri and looks like a mummy! However, he loves a good strong fight and he'll love your bloodline! ]**

**[ Yes / No ]**

Well, he didn't really have anything to lose and someone willing to take him in? He clicked yes and watched it disappear in a glitter of blue light. He stood up and looked toward the girl for help and noticed words floating above her head.

**[ The Requester ]**

**[ Uzumaki Naru ]**

**[ ? ]**

The words 'Requester' were a little confusing but it may have to do with the odd 'Quest' she had given him. The words under that seemed to be her name, but what were the question marks?

As if reading his mind, she answered, "My title, my name, and my level silly! You can see yours too since I gave you a quest! Just say status!"

And so he did. But he really wanted to know what the heck was going on now, and plus, what kind of bloodline allowed such things to happen because it was a pretty cool bloodline. But why does it remind him so much of games?

xxxxx

And so, with the guidance and quest from the odd girl, they soon found the other and completed each of their given mission. They got their respected rewards which made Zabuza raise more questions about the whole leveling up gig, but Haku was pretty happy about the whole thing, if a little more reserved while Zabuza glared holes in the 'twin' girls.

Now that he was paying attention to the words floating above their heads, he finally got the weird title and name, but no level. Haku was surprised when one of them disappeared in a puff of smoke, Zabuza gave him a short "A Clone." and he nodded without a question.

"So, what's your level brat?" he pretty much accepted the whole thing without any complaints since there were plenty more unique things in this world. He asked though, because he could see Haku's and his own, so why couldn't he see hers? Haku was at a nice level 5, not all that high, but considering his age and no training it wasn't all that surprising. The blonde brat also said that he was at a higher level than he should have been, because of her 500 EXP reward.

Naru pouted with a mock glare but it quickly turned into one of mischievousness as she waved her index finger in the no-no fashion. "Now, now. It's only in question marks for a reason. Bye-bye~" and she disappeared in a strange fog once again before they could say anything else.

"...Damn the brat." Zabuza quietly cursed under his breath with Haku looking at him questioningly, more specifically above his head. "What?" he asked, annoyed.

Haku tilted his head a little as he answered in a confused voice. "The words that were above your head isn't there anymore."

Zabuza also looked for the words above his new apprentice and couldn't find them himself.

Haku also said 'status' a few times to bring up the little window that he could before but to no results. It was as if all of that was previously a dream.

Zabuza grumbled some more and had Haku follow him. "Let's go and get out of this creepy fog. I can swear it's messing with my mind." and so they left, rather quickly at that as an echo of a giggle bounded around in the fog after they left. Haku shivered. "It's a good thing I had you put all those weird 'stat' points in speed and stamina, eh?"

xxxxx

"Jiji!" Naru cried as she held her arms up, demanding to be carried.

**[ A quest has been issued to you! ]**

**[ Mission: Up! ]**

**[ Rank: ...Really have to ask? ]**

**[ Reward: The love of Naru or pranks later. Easy decision. ]**

**[ Yes / No ]**

"Where did you run off again?" The old Hokage asked as he carried her up, not even bothering to hit 'Yes' on the small window or bat an eye as it automatically entered 'Yes' and blinked out of existence. He had gotten used to this quite a while now. It had all started when she was born, a weird little thing that popped up whenever she wanted something done.

"Quest! Naru was giving quests!" she answered with a happy squeal on his shoulders.

He chuckled a little. "As long as you don't cause me any trouble, and stay out of trouble. Now, want to help me sort paperwork? That 'Inventory' thing of yours is really helpful for sorting things in importance."

'_Ding!'_

**[ You have been invited to join Team Requester. ]**

**[ Accept / Decline ]**

He didn't even bother with giving an answer as he continued to carry her on his shoulders. "Let's go then, this old man has work to do. I'll treat you to ramen for dinner as your reward." Naru whooped happily as they walked leisurely to the tower.

xxxxx

'_Ding!'_

**[ You have been invited to join Team Requester. ]**

**[ Accept / Decline ]**

A ninja with a single eye and silver hair smiled as he pressed the 'Accept' button. His eternal orange book snapped closed as he hopped toward his destination where a certain little fox was demanding for his attention. She certainly had a very convenient ability.

The problem was where she got it from. He certainly hoped it wasn't the fox, but was such a power really natural? As long as it doesn't stab them in the back later, he had no problem with it.

"MY ETERNAL RIVAL!"

Great, did she have to invite him too? He idly glanced at the bars on the side that showed all the people on the Team and he suppressed a groan. Yes, she did have to invite him.

**[ You have one new message ]**

**[ Message from Naru: Hurry up! ]**

'_Yes, yes.' _and he sped up, partially to get away from Gai for a few more moments and partially to please Naru since who knows what the little devil would do when displeased.


End file.
